LoveBlossoming
by MayPenguin
Summary: Continuation of Unwelcome Love.AthuranXCagalli.Cagalli has just come to live on Plant. Athuran is busy leaving Cagalli to plan the wedding. Will circumstances break them apart, or will they fall apart before even having a chance for their love to bloom
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Plant

3 Cagalli 3

When Cagalli woke up, she instantly felt cold. The silk sheets were black and she instantly remembered where she was.

After the wedding, Cagalli's dad had decided it would be better, at Athuran's suggestion for Cagalli to come and take in life at her future home.

It would give her time to adjust to the different change of pace as well as plan for the wedding they would hold when he had the time.

The room was large and her own stuff had yet to arrive. She opened the window and looked out to a dark black sky.

It was so dark she felt it might swallow her up. She searched for stars but the light around them from the courtyard below made it difficult to see.

It was different from her home on Orb. The mansion her and Athuran would occupy away from the main castle, was located near the main city area. Just outside her window she could look down to see the many lights of the city.

She was so close to a life she had never experienced before, it both exhilirated and scared her. Either way her heart felt weak as she soaked it all in.

A knock came at her door. She looked around at the dark wooden beams and large brown carpet. She remembered she had been staying in Athuran's room since she came.

Oddly enough she hadn't seen much of him despite his decision to marry her. She thought maybe something had changed, but it seemed that the person he was on Plant was someone she had yet to know.

During her short time her, she had been getting used to the mansion. It was quiet most of the time. It reminded her of her home, yet felt completely different.

It was darker, and the garden was modest. There were gaudy statues and gold trimmed rooms, but everything felt very ... bare and lifeless.

It was the opposite of the golden feel she had in Orb.

Cagalli got up to open the door. A maid stood at the door and blushed. Cagalli looked down to see her red robe had slid open and her breasts were exposed. Cagalli looked straight forward at the girl. Examining her.

Cagalli had found that all the maid's who lived at Athuran's estate were very beautiful girls. Well endowed. Where as all the butlers and male help were of a different appearance. Mostly elderly, or gawky in some way or another.

Cagalli leaned against the door.

"What can I help you with?"

"Well," the girl stammered. "Athuran says it is time for you to come down to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"He said that if you were to say that, to tell you that it isn't healthy to be missing so many meals. And that if possible could you at least make it for dinner."

"Tell him I'm not hungry."

"uhmm ... well ... I can help you pick something to wear if you -"

Cagalli was getting angry at the very sight. If he wanted to make time to see her he could. Instead of just seeing her while he took his meals. She was the princess of Orb.

Cagalli eyed the girl. She had long brown hair, which curled at the tips. Cagalli picked up the end of the maid's hair.

"Are you his type?" Cagalli asked.

The maid only stared, her eyes wide.

Cagalli continued.

"You are part of my personal staff aren't you. That's why you have a pink bow around your neck. Just answer all of my questions and we'll have a much better relationship."

The maid looked up, the more Cagalli looked at her the more Cagalli felt insecure about her stay here. Since she had been here Athuran had never visited her at night. Not since the first night, when he had come to her, and she pushed him away.

She had been homesick and couldn't stop thinking about Kira's smiling face as him and Lacus departed for their honeymoon.

She hadn't even been that angry at moving here, since there was nothing really to do at the palace all by herself.

But she had felt naive to think that she could come here and experience some paradise.

"I have an idea," Cagalli said.

Cagalli invited the maid inside and told her to strip down to her underware. She was surprised to see lacy see through bra and thong. The maid blushed and said it was mandatory underware. Cagalli smirked at this.

She freshened up her makeup and spritzed a deep musky perfume onto Evie that she had heard Athuran liked. Though she herself preferred more flowerly light ones.

Before Cagalli changed the maid, Evie, she called in another maid.

"Tell Athuran that if he wants me to come to dinner he should come up and satisfy my desire for some appetizers first. Strawberries, cream, and chocolate. He can do that for his future wife, right."

Cagalli went back inside and sized up Evie. She didn't hate the girl, but she couldn't help but wonder how many of her own maids had visited Athuran's bed. Since coming her she had only heard more and more rumors about his playboy days.

It worried her, but only to a point. For a while she had thought maybe they could have something, but she had grown irritated with his absent personality.

That she had been forced to come here and marry and seemingly left to herself. On a new place she knew nothing about past a private lesson she had on relations with other nations.

After Cagalli finished with her, she had her lay on top of the black silk covers.

Cagalli remained in her robe. She dimmed the lights in the room and waited for Athuran. Surely he would come running if he thought she was in the mood. He may not have been around to show her around, but he would probably come for this.

Surely enough a knock came at the door. His dark green eyes looked down at her showing cleavage as she opened the door. She had sprayed both herself and her personal maid Evie with the same perfume.

She hadn't felt like sharing a bed with him, but she had wanted to see what was on his priority list. Obviously getting in bed with her was more important than getting to know her.

Her heart beat as she felt him gazing at her. She sent the maid that had brought him away and took the tray of food from her hands.

"You look tired," she said.

His dark green eyes looked up at her, they were dark underneath but held her face in their sight steadily.

"I have been working hard under my father since I've been back."

He touched her face then let go.

"Do you want to play a game?" She asked. "To relieve some stress, and get to know one another better ..."

He looked at her, his eyes unsure of how to feel or react next. He had come here, but wasn't sure what to expect.

"If you haven't eaten yet, perhaps you'd like to eat some strawberries and cream off of me."

"Are you finally in the mood?"

"One thing though," Cagalli said. "I get to blindfold you."

Athuran's body felt hot as Cagalli whispered the words in his ear. And tied a black scarf around his eyes. He could feel her heat against him, and the skin of her chest on his neck.

Since she had come, he had found an overwheling amount of work to be done. Since taking her as his bride he realized how hard he had to work to make Plant a better place.

He was in love with her. He wanted to work hard for her. He realized how different it was here.

He lived away from his father and had before made no attempt to make his home female friendly.

He had lived a very playboy lifestyle before. He had tried to sleep with Cagalli, but she pushed him away.

He knew this was a big step from having never left before. He knew Cagalli's father would feel safe with her here. He had just as much security.

He had wanted to spend more time with her, but the only time she was awake when he was back was during dinner.

After pushing him away after his attempt he figured it was better to let her be on her own. To let her explore the city, he didn't want to suffocate her when she just came.

He had seen that it bothered it that he had a lot of women in his past. When she came of course she was surrounded by all the rumors and so on about the woman he had been with.

He hoped she would welcome him back and try to work with him in their future marriage, but he didn't want to push more than he already had.

He wanted her to come to him.

He waited and listened to the tray of food being lifted and moved. He wondered if there was a maid in here helping Cagalli.

If Cagalli had trusted them to help, then he had no complaints. In fact it turned him on a little to think of an audience.

He felt her soft breath on him as his vision went black. He opened his eyes but couldn't see a thing. He followed her voice to the bed. He had a mental image of where everything was.

Most of her things were not yet here, so he had given her the most comfortable room he think he had.

While he had a master bedroom, and separate bedroom redecorated for a more open and bright style, like he knew she had liked.

He felt a smooth leg and stripped off his clothes. He could smell the perfume all over her body mixing with the sweet smells.

He reached his hands out blindly, until he felt skin and chocolate.

Authors note: I actually was unsure how much M to keep in the story. Although it is rated M, similar to the previous story it branches off from, I'm not sure how heavily it will be included.

I hope everyone enjoys it, I realized its been years since I last wrote for this story!


	2. Chapter 2

333Athuran333

The minute he feels the leg in front of him, he knows, this isn't Cagalli. A storm of emotions pass before him, but the one he settles with is anger, with himself.

Athuran rips the blindfold off, and sits at the edge of the bed. His stomach growls and he looks over at his soon to be wife.

She sits definitely with a nail file in hand, sitting on a small chair at her dresser. Content to have sat and watched the entire thing from there.

He looks behind him at a food dressed body of one of Cagalli's maids.

"You can leave now," he growls. Maybe it is all the stress of being back on Plant, or having to govern an entire new section.

Or maybe the fact that, he has wanted to spend more time with her, but somehow, nothing has been going as he planned.

Many nights when he passed by her door he wondered if this was the right decision.

He had agreed with Lacus for a few reasons. Because she was his friend, and he knew that leaving Cagalli to live there, would always be a threat for Lacus and Kira's relationship. _What if things had gotten out? _

But also because of his illogical desire to have her as his own. He looked at Cagalli. In the reflection of the mirror she was pretending to look down at a few of her jewelry pieces he had bought her.

Many of the presents were still in boxes, wrapped, with the bows untouched.

Her robe had fallen to the side and he looked at the flesh of her right bare shoulder. Didn't she know that he hadn't been with anyone since she came, and yet she refused to let him be with her.

He was going mad, for the feel of her skin beneath him, but this wasn't just another girl.

This was the woman he had decided to spend the rest of his life with, he had to do it right.

Athuran's father had always treated women in the same manner. It wasn't until Cagalli that Athuran began to understand, the feeling of wanting someone's heart.

He walked up to the dresser. His unbuttoned the top of his shirt and breathed out a little. What did she want?

He put his arms on either side of her slender body. And she looked up, their eyes meeting in the reflection of the mirror. He could look into her golden eyes forever. They were filled with beauty and made him feel sick with desire for her.

He pressed himself into her back, but she only got up and pulled her robe up. She untied the robe only to quickly pull it in and tie it more tightly. Not a bit of cleavage showing.

Her golden eyes were absorbing all the light of the room, they looked deep into him. She opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it.

What was she doing, she thought to herself.

She wanted to apologize, but her pride kept her quiet.

She knew she had done something foul and petty, but how long had she been here in this room.

The city was too much for her alone, she didn't want to go with maids or guards. She wanted him to take her hand and show her around.

She didn't want the normal tour, every person got, she wanted to go to his special places.

To eat the food he loved.

But for as long as she had been here, they had barely been able to spend any time.

Most days she lay in bed, waiting, for something to come and let her feel happy again.

A tiny bit of happiness she had held running around the castle with Kira. She wondered what Kira was doing.

The loving embraces he was probably sharing with Lacus. He was Lacus' now. Cagalli had never felt more alone than these days.

Hadn't she wanted to seduce Athuran, to feel his body next to hers? But somehow, she couldn't bring herself to.

She wasn't just another woman.

Her hair was beginning to grow longer, and Cagalli fingered the tips. It had never been this long before.

Normally she had always kept it short, Kira had always loved it that way. And she had never any reason to burden herself with the upkeep of longer hair.

She looked at Athuran who was now organizing the boxes on her dresser, every so often she could feel his eyes looking her direction.

Everyday more and more presents. Where were her items, where were her things. Everyday more and more foreign things and material things she didn't wish for.

In this cold mansion, there wasn't a single rose blooming.

"Cagalli …" his voice trailed off. He got up and walked up towards her. They stood near the window looking out onto the brightly lit city. At this time of night the streets were full and people were out.

It was cold and the wind blew causing her to shiver. He wrapped his arms around her and she didn't push him away.

She turned and looked at him, his arms around her waist.

He smiled a little and lifted his finger to her lip, where a little bit of chocolate was smeared on her skin.

He licked his finger, and his stomach growled loudly.

His heart felt heavy in his chest.

"Do you want to go on a date?"

"What," she said.

He turned her around and rested his chin on her shoulder. She could feel the weight of his sigh.

Maybe she had been acting childish, this wasn't about her. She knew he was busy. It was just that, she had been so lonely since she came here.

Especially after how they had danced together at the wedding, hadn't she felt the spark of something real. Then coming here and being left …

Her heart felt unsteady.

"Out there, like a normal couple. Let me take you to a really good restaurant. The homemade bread there is heaven."

"I know you're busy."

He could hear the hurt in her voice.

He had been wanting to be so perfect in running the nation, he had completely neglected his duties to her.

"Come on, let's go eat, I'm starving and now I want some of that bread."

"Athuran …" her voice was small and unsure. He knew she felt bad about what she had done earlier.

He put his finger on her lips and pressed his lips against hers. They were warm, and he wanted more. His stomach felt tight and he held her close against him.

"Shh, don't apologize."

Her eyes locked with his and searched his for a sign of love.

Maybe this wasn't love, but what did she know. All she had known was her cold father, and Kira.

She stood up and pressed her lips against his.

They pressed their lips together and moved to the bed. Cagalli undid her robe and let her breasts fall open.

She could feel his heart beating quickly under her palm as she straddled him. He was unbuttoning his shirt and using his other hand to pull her face down to his.

Cagalli undid his belt and pulled his pants down with her slender legs. When her leg brushed against his, he groaned into her mouth.

He rolled over and pushed himself on her. She wasn't wearing anything underneath. Her skin was peachy and ripe in the dim light of the moon that came through the window. The few lights in the room made his muscles tense at the sight of her body.

She had lost weight since she had been here, and he missed her fuller body.

He ran his hands along her sides and listened to her as she let out a soft moan. Her hair fell to her shoulders and she closed her eyes as he plunged two fingers into her wetness.

It had been eight weeks since she had been here and her body reacted like a virgin to his movements. He could hear her moans and her plunged more fingers into her, going deeper until she was crying out.

He was pleased when he saw her rubbing her perk nipples. He kissed the inside of her thigh and moved up.

Sucking her breast and rubbing his thumb on her clit. She pushed his head down. And sat at the edge of the bed her legs hanging off, her toes touching the floor.

He spread her legs violently apart and licked his fingers. Her golden eyes were filled with desire for him. She nodded and he licked slowly.

"Please, faster …"

She held her legs apart and he rubbed her breasts as he licked her. He sucked hard on her clit until she came off the side of the bed. He tried to drink as much as he could.

He had never tasted anything as sweet as her.

Her hands pushed his face into her wet cunt and he licked faster. Her hips were shaking and her body was tight.

She looked exhausted but he didn't let her rest.

It was his turn now.

He positioned himself in a 69 position and pushed his cock in her mouth. She sucked on him and coughed at his size. They lay on their sides, and she licked him deep.

She sucked him, as if she hadn't eaten in days and this was her first treat.

He moaned into her and kept licking her slowly. He found it hard to concentrate at her ravenous sucking.

He flipped around and plunged it into her. She screamed and he pounded harder until her screams filled the sweet air around him. He came into her and collapsed onto her. Their body juices between them.

He held her and kissed her lips.

She wrapped her legs him and her arms around his neck.

"I'm hungry," she said with a smile on her face.

He took her to a small bistro, he knew she would like the roses which grew on the sides of the wall.

"It took years for these roses to grow up like this."

She looked into his eyes.

"Sometimes thing take a while to grow," she responded.

They had the place to themselves and Athuran lit a small candle between them. She wore a light yellow dress that plunged into her breasts which were red and supple from earlier.

He held out his spoon of tiramisu for her to taste. She ate it happily and he saw her smile again.

It gave him a warm feeling and he found himself watching her eat her peach cobbler. His tiramisu remaining still on his plate.

"Let's go one more place."

Cagalli had a slight reserved look in her eyes.

"Aren't you busy, this was enough for me."

"No, from now on you're my priority. I was wrong to let you feel lonely for so long."

They walked together up a hill to the very top where a small gazebo sat.

It was full of roses and smelled beautiful.

"My mother built this place. It has the most beautiful view of the city lights."

Cagalli looked out and the wind blew her hair in front of her. She felt his arms wrap around her.

She looked at his long hair, how it fell in his eyes and she wondered if he had been just as lonely as she had been.

Maybe they could make this work.

He suddenly pulled away and bent down on one knee. He pulled out a beautiful pink diamond which had been shaped into a rose, and was laid on a golden band.

"Cagalli Yula Athha, Will you be my bride?"

"Yes."

He held her face in his hand and kissed her lips.

Author Note: I sort of wanted to get them together and have challenges come their way. Marriage planning, Meer visits, and Kira and Lacus return from their honeymoon ~


End file.
